1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and more particularly, to a light source protective structure of a backlight module for flat panel display to protect the light source and resist impact from a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A Liquid Crystal display (LCD) is a sort of display panel, which can't be provided with spontaneous glowing, and must be applied with an additional light source to achieve the designed display function. Therefore, the backlight module comprising a light source is one of the key component on LCD.
Further, a delicate electronic apparatus must pass a standard test before being made available in the market, assuring the approval quality of the products in order to protect consumers. The manufacturers of backlight modules execute strict quality control and service system to insure the quality of their products. Most manufacturers are trying to apply for high standards in order to obtain the acceptance of customers from the competitive market, for example, to execute reliability tests on their products.
To take reference with FIG. 1 of an exploded view, and FIG. 2 of sectional view, of a backlight module in prior art. Wherein the backlight module 9 comprises a bottom shell 91, a light guide plate 92, a lens 93, and a diffuser 94, those apparatuses above are arranged in order. The backlight module 9 further comprises a reflector 95 and a lamp cover 96 arranged at lateral side 911 of bottom shell 91. Reflector 95 further comprises a light source 97, which is a lamp.
During the reliability test of said backlight module 9, the backlight module 9 is arranged to suffer an impact in the direction of a predetermined angle, for example, Y-direction, and at the same time the backlight module 9 is also examined for checking the broken status in a predetermined spot. In the meantime, light guide plate 92 of backlight module 9 will exhibit a sliding motion, therefore, light guide plate 92 may strike light source 97. As a result damage to the light source 97 is caused and further the luminance of backlight module 9 is affected.
In order to avoid the light source 97 being hit by light guide plate 92, the two ends of reflector 95 are bended downward to form a bending strip 951. The strips extend and locate at the non-luminous electrode portions 971 and these two protrusions can buffer off the impact caused from the movement of lighting guide 92 without shielding the light source 97.
However, reflector 95 is usually made of a thin metal sheet member, such that the two bending strips 951 are insufficient to stop the light guide plate 92 from displacement during the impact. The formation of the two bending strips 951 will cause a concentration of stress, thereby affecting the strength of the reflector 95. Further, the light of the light source 97 will be diffused through the cut area of the reflector 95, thereby resulting in an optical abnormality.
Further, bending the reflector 95 for forming the two bending strips 951 produces rough edges, and the procedure is also complicated in practice.
As an alternative to the aforesaid method, there is also known a method of taping the light guide plate to prevent displacement of the light guide plate relative to the light source. However, the adhesive tape is insufficient to handle the so-called reliability tests.
According to another known method, the two ends of the reflector are properly cut into two cavities. The bottom shell can be used for stopping the displacement of light guide plate. According to this method, the shape of the light guide plate must be specially designed. Further, it also tends to cause an optical abnormality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.